Too Beautiful for My Eyes
by kacey9tails
Summary: An old flame rekindled...with the burn marks to show it.Oneshot Naruhina! slight Kibahina, slight! sadly, I dont own Naruto.


_Too beautiful for my eyes_

_" H-How c-c-could you...I thought..you said you...love-d me..."_

_"Hinata! I swear, it's not like that, we were just, she's an old friend and...it wasnt a REAL kiss!"_

_Hinata's tears would not hold back any longer. Her face crumpled and looked as if it were about to burst into a thousand pieces. _

_"Hi---Hinata...I" Kiba tried to hug his Hina-chan to reassure her that he DID love her, but it was too late for that. WAY too late... Hinata had been betrayed, and hurt. How could she accept anything from Kiba again! So instead of falling into his embrace, like she normally would have, Hinata just shut her eyes, and turned away. _

_" Kiba I...I gotta go..."_

_She then started walking in the opposite direction, hastening her pace to try and leave her hurt feelings behind._

_Little did she know, Naruto had been watching the whole time. The betraying kiss Kiba had with Tenten, the lies Hinata had endured, and the tears that had stained Hinata's crystal clear face. _

_Naruto was pissed! _

_"HEY! DOG-FACE!--" At this, Kiba turned and glared at Naruto with a vengence._

_" YEAH! I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!--" Naruto's tone had begun to grow more serious._

_" How could you do that to Hinata-chan! She...she loved you. And she THOUGHT you loved her too.."_

_"Yeah, whadda you care, Naruto! It's not like you love her or some...wait..--" Kiba started laughing._

_"--you do love her dont you!" A smirk was quickly growing on Kiba's once-angry face, and a scowl making its way onto Naruto's._

_" So maybe I do love her! You gotta problem!--Cuz I do, I'm not gonna just stand here and let you get away with what you've done! Hinata doesnt deserve that kind of treatment! And you dont deseve a girl like her!"_

_" Oh, and she deserves you!---"_

_Kiba barely had time to dodge Naruto's punch. The blonde-haired ninja had knocked him right in the face!_

_With a loud "thump", Kiba fell back in both pain and shock. And Naruto, fist still out, was shaking. But shaking with victory...He started smiling, and quietly laughing. _

_The next morning, Hinata sighted Kiba coming to school with a bandage over his nose and a scowl on his face. " Oh my! Sakura! What happened to Kiba-kun!" _

_" Huh? You mean you didnt hear? Kiba got punched in the face by Naruto yesterday, sometime after school."_

_"W-What? -- what for? Why would Naruto-kun...do such a thing!"_

_"Well, Ino saw the whole thing, and she said Naruto got mad at Kiba for what he did to you yesterday. So, he...punched him in the face and broke his nose."_

_Hinata's eyes widened. " I...I gotta find Naruto."_

_She searched everywhere for her avenger, the training grounds, Iruka's house, the academy classrooms, Naruto's own house, the ramen shop, different sections of the woods.. but Naruto was nowhere to be found. So, defeated, Hinata sat down near a small lake to rest her tired legs. " I hope he's not still mad..." She made a small sigh and hid her face in her crossed arms._

_'pluck' 'pluck' 'pluck' "splash"... 'pluck' 'pluck' 'pluck' "splash"! Hinata took her face out of her arms and looked up. There sat Naruto, almost six feet away from her, skipping stones into the lake. _

_Hinata quickly stood up and walked towards him. She stopped halfway, noticing that he saw her coming, and hoped that he would stand up too. _

_Naruto seemed to somehow read Hinata's message, and stood up. He then gazed softly at her as she gave a warm gaze back._

_A swift gust of wind came in breaking the soft silence and Hinata slowly started forward once again._

_Once she reached the smiling, blonde ninja, she opened her mouth to speak, but was suddenly stopped by his index and middle finger covering her mouth. _

_"No, let me say it...I found you." Once again, the two Chunin found themselves smiling at each other. Naruto then took Hinata and held her in the sweet embrace his heart had been longing for... _

_"N-Naruto..That was the nicest thing...anyone has ever done for me, thank you."_

_" Hinata, you dont have to thank me, I wanted to do it. It's because...It's because I love you"_

_Hinata held on tighter to Naruto, returning the embrace, and tears started to flow. _

_"You...dont know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that...I-I love you too."_

_"You-you do? Then why were you with Kiba, if you loved me?"_

_"Well, I thought I made it obvious that I liked you, everyone else knew, so I thought maybe you just didnt feel the same for me. so I went with the only other person who saw me; Kiba."_

_Naruto felt ashamed, he truly didnt see the obvious, he was just as dense as everyone thought him to be.._

_" I-I'm sorry Hinata, I should have just told you before. this would've never happened, you would've never gotten hurt. I could have held you in my arms like this a long time ago. But that doesnt matter now, we found each other, And thats all that matters." _

_Hinata blushed a light auburn and smiled up at Naruto.. He then brushed away one of Hinata's on-coming tears and brought her up for a kiss._

_ When their lips were done meeting, Naruto snuggled into Hinata's cheek and he started tickling her. Hearing Hinata laugh, Naruto couldnt help but laugh himself. Soon they were both shaking with laughter in each other's arms. Hinata was so happy, she glomped Naruto to the ground and kissed him like he'd never been kissed before..._

_FLUFFY FLUFFY! Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me how I did on my 1st short-story fluff!_


End file.
